Many different artificial nail products are available in the marketplace. All such known artificial nails present problems to a prospective user, making the nails inconvenient and impractical for use in many situations. Certain artificial nail products require a user to glue each artificial nail to the natural or human nail, and to use a solvent to remove the nail. Such nails are time-consuming and messy to mount upon and remove from natural nails, and these artificial nails are difficult to repair when glued upon the natural nail. Sculptured artificial nails are available which require the use of the molds and epoxies to form an artificial nail directly upon the human nail. Generally, such sculptured nails require application and removal by a specialist. Also, these artificial nail products do not provide a user with quick and easy mounting and removal flexibility.
Examples of artificial fingernails are disclosed in Pettey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,139, and Bogoslowsky, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,331. Each of these patents teach the use of a pressure-sensitive adhesive previously coated upon the artificial fingernails' undersides, for securing the artificial nails to the natural nails. One disadvantage of such artificial nails is that after one or more uses, the adhesive looses its adhesion properties, forcing the user to either discard the artificial nails or use some liquid glue, for example. Bluestone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,325, teaches a rubber or foam-like nail protector for protecting the protruding portion of long natural nails, wherein the nail protector is secured to the underside of the natural nail beyond the fingertip via a double-sided, pressure-sensitive adhesive tape. Bluestone is not concerned with nor even alludes to an improved method or apparatus for mounting artificial nails upon natural nails.